


All I Need Is a Little Hope

by Jassmine



Series: The Starling and the Rake [3]
Category: Mansfield Park (1999), Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Hope, Introspection, Love Triangles, Marriage Proposal, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassmine/pseuds/Jassmine
Summary: „I have eyes, Fanny, I know you are in love with Edmund.”“Then why-?”
Relationships: Henry Crawford/Fanny Price
Series: The Starling and the Rake [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	All I Need Is a Little Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that english isn't my first language and I don't have a beta (if you don't count microsoft word and google translater backup). I also didn't write anything in a long time and even before that... most of it really isn't worth to mention. So I will be glad for all your suggentions and comments on grammar (or whaterver else you like).
> 
> I am still fixated on the financial dimention of their relationship and their unequality, but I think it's rather important for Fanny (Henry doesn't really care).

„I have eyes, Fanny, I know you are in love with Edmund.”

“Then why-?”

“Am I still pursuing you?” he smiled somewhat bitterly. “Because _I_ love _you_. And… Edmund is going to marry my sister– “

“So, the words have been spoken?”

“All but.”

They walked in a silence for a while.

“But I need you to know, Fanny, that I love you. And I know that you don’t love me. And that’s fine. I want you to be happy, I want to make you happy, I want to take care of you and in the end, I would like to earn your love. I want to give you everything you possibly need and all the thing you will have no use for. But Fanny… this isn’t measure for measure. I will wait for you as long as you give me some hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get there in the book yet... but I felt that if Fanny didn't exepted his proposal just to refuse him again the next day, everything might turned up very differently. I think he lost all the hope than and... I don't know. Henry isn't perfect but neither is Edmund.  
> His confesion is partly inspired by lord Babbington's proposal from Sanditon - it's kind of interesting to follow all the paralels between those two gentlemen...


End file.
